


The Murderers Agenda

by Soapisgroovy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of murder, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Crime, Drug Use, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gore, Guns, Horror, ILL TELL THEM YOU LIKE RAPE. I WILL., Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knives, Murder, Not Happy, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Revenge, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, hiding the body, hornE mofos its this one right here, i stg if those few of you dont stop sexualizing the rape scene i will hunt you down and, prepare yourselves, sorry i split that tag up cuz it was too long lmao, tell your parents and relatives AND YOUR FAVORITE TEACHER TOO.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapisgroovy/pseuds/Soapisgroovy
Summary: Tw- Blood, gore, violence, murder, guns, knives, crime, drugs, smut, self-harm, attempted rape (more to be added)You and Levi are out for the blood of the people who hurt you in both of your pasts, and chase them down one by one for payback. But in between all the blood and cover-ups, a spark ignites.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue - Chapter Zero

**Hey!** **It's me** **, Ms. Author Lady. (Just call me Soap, Soapy, or Sophie)**  
**This is a short** **prologue** **I** **felt like** **I** **should write before I start writing chapter 1. I estimate these chapters to be between 1k to 2k words long each, but it will depend on the content and the cliffhangers** **I** **love so much ;).**  
**Anyways,** **I** **hope you enjoy this Chapter 0!** **It's a** **sneak** **peek of my writing style and a little bit of y/ns personality :)**  
**_______________________________________**

_Knock-knock._

You slump your head away from the television to look at the door, tapping the ash from the cigarette occupying your fingers.

 _Knock-knock-knock-knock_.

"I'll be right there, goddamn!" You say angrily, taking in a puff of your cigarette. You throw your head up to the ceiling while blowing out the smoke from your lungs, filling the air above you with a majestic flood of gray. You run your hands through your hair while standing up, careless as you put out your cigarette on the glass ashtray in front of you. You shuffle across your house to the front door slowly. It's a little messy right now, but who cares?

You reach the door and slide the lock across and out of its holder. You grab the doorknob, still as ever, and turn it slightly, opening the door to let in the fresh air. Standing on the porch in front of you is the same short figure you've already memorized.

"Levi." You lean against the doorframe, crossing your arms. You smile a little, seeming as welcoming as possible to him.

"Y/n." Levi says your name sternly, and you feel a little like he's mocking you, though you know that's how he always is.

"It's only been..." You peek your head over to check the silver watch situated neatly on his wrist. "...Five hours?" You chuckle. He must be a quick thinker then. That's good.

"Have you decided?" You grin, leaning in the tiniest bit. Levi pauses, as if he's considering all his life decisions. You can't blame him though, his life really is on the line here.

"I... Let me in." Levi takes a step forward suddenly, toward the inside of your home. Your reflexes stop him just in time. Your hand slams to the other side of the door, barely missing his face. He barely flinches, but you know you've startled him on the inside.

"Not so fast, _Levi."_ You coo his name playfully. "I'm gonna need a yes or no answer before you come in."

"Tch." Levi stares you down, trying to get you to surrender. You stand your ground proudly. He sighs slowly and plants his feet back down onto the porch. He stays silent for a few moments, deep in thought.

"I'll do it."


	2. One

** TW- Drink spiking, drug usage (cocaine), murder, and attempted rape. **

** [I will be detailing the attempted date rape scene so if you aren't okay with that look for the bold text on where to skip] **

** Hey what's up guys, it's me again!  **

** two things:  **

** One, I have a Twitter! I made it specifically for shitposting about my fics, so go check it out, maybe give it a follow? the handle is @/soapisgroovy :) **

** Two, I wanted to confirm that this fic is planned to be uploaded on Friday (PST) afternoons/nights every week. There may be a few chapters off of the calendar to make more content for new readers, so keep your notifications on and look for updates regularly if you want!  **

** Comments are always read, greatly appreciated, and always responded to! **

** Enjoy the first chapter, my friends <3 **

** _______________________________________ **

"Hey baby," A voice came from behind you. You barely heard it over the blasting music ringing in your ears at the party. You turn around quickly, aware you were almost shoulder to shoulder with the people around you. "How you doin'?" The man says. His hair was a dirty blonde that was parted messily in the middle, with a slight goatee. He had on a black band t-shirt of a terribly overrated band called  _ twenty-three pilots,  _ and tan khaki shorts. He's really unattractive, at least by your means.

"Sup." You respond, unamused but still trying to be nice enough to not come off as a snobby bitch.

"What's your name?" He questions, drinking a sip of his beer. He places his hand onto the counter beside you, trying to look sexy, but he just looks childish.

"Y/n." You say, looking up at him slightly. He's much taller than you, probably around 6'7. You're a tall person, so it's a bit alarming that he looms over you that much. "F/n l/n." You take a sip of your cold drink.

"I'm Mike. Zacharias. Mike Zacharias." He stutters. He must be drunk. "Call me Mikey, okay baby?"

"Yeah, I'll stick to Mike." You shrug, turning your eyes over to Ymir, the one who lugged you to this stupid party. She's head over heels drunk, talking to some short blonde girl. She looks like she's laughing at all of Ymir's shitty jokes.

_ That's a first. _ You think to yourself.

"Hey Mike," You start. "I'll be right back, okay?" You set down your drink on the countertop gently before walking over to Ymir. You glance back at Mike, and he's watching you slip away with a silent look of contentment plastered on his face.

_ What a weird guy. _

You approach Ymir and the blond girl quietly, making your way around drunken frat boys and couples mixing saliva.

"Y/n! My girl!" Ymir shouts, throwing her hands up in the air when she sees you. The blonde girl giggles a little at Ymir's antics.

"Hey." You say, smiling. "Who's this?" You turn your attention to the blonde girl, who smiling, patient and kind. She's basically oozing delicate charm. Now that you see her full face, she reminds you of someone you know, but you just can't put a finger on it. 

"I'm Historia." She answered, holding out her free hand for you to shake. You take it nicely, giving it a nice firm fist bump.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Y/n." You smile again, more inviting and carefree this time. "Oh by the way Ymir," You start, looking towards her and leaning in slowly. "..Are you?" You glance sightly at Historia before quickly bringing your eyes back to Ymir. You try desperately, yet half-assedly to convey the message you want to ask her. She looks at you, then looks at Historia and back at you.

"I think so." Ymir excitedly responds. "She's actually laughing at my jokes, dude!" She hiccups slightly. You purse your lips together.

"Good for you." Your smile fades a little bit. It doesn't bother you that Ymir is going with someone, she's the only person you can truly trust in this crappy world, and the last thing you want is for her to leave because you're clinging onto her for dear life. Plus, Ymir's not your type. She's an incredibly messy person, and it annoys you a lot. 

All you want is a damn clean freak, which apparently is a lot to ask.

"I'll just find someone to take me home or I'll call an Uber or something." You step back, smiling sweetly to not alarm her.

"Oh, I can-" Ymir starts, waving her hands in front of her.

"Don't worry about it," You cut her off. "Have fun." You turn your back, whisper yelling over the music at the pair. Honestly, they look cute together. You hope they won't just be another forgotten one-night stand.

You don't want to go and talk to that weird Mike guy again, so you make your way around from where he was, moving toward the main room of the house instead. You know it's rude to leave people hanging like that, but you probably won't see each other again, so you doubt it'll be a big problem. 

A different song starts blasting from the speakers placed all around the house. You watch a girl in incredibly short denim shorts grind her ass on a guy behind her, who's grabbing her waist and genuinely enjoying himself. You don't get how people can just do that bullshit in public. You shrug as you avert your eyes, but what comes into view only makes you cringe even more. 

There stands Mike, now with two drinks in his hands instead of one. He stands a little bit like that one Shane Dawson meme, and it makes you laugh a little bit in your head. The joy fades when he locks eyes with you. 

_ Oh lord. _

Immediately, he smiles and starts strutting over like a supermodel that just got hit by a car. 

"Hey! where did you go?" He says as he walks up to you, holding out your drink. His words are slurring just the tiniest bit. "Here, you forgot your drink." He announces happily, practically shoving it into your hands. 

_ The fuck is up with him? Does he have mood swings or something? _ You think.

"Oh, thanks." You utter, raising the drink to your mouth. 

"Anyways, I wanna know more about you, Y/n." He speaks with a small passion in his voice. "Where do you work?"

"Im unemployed." You reply after taking a large gulp of the bitter drink.

"Really? Damn." Mike looks downwards. "You have a house though, right?" He questions. 

"No, yeah I do." You respond quickly. "My old job gave me enough money to stay unemployed for at least a year." You look at your drink slowly. 

"Where did you work?" Mike asks, fully devoted to the dry conversation between you. 

"I used to work for the boss of a big company in business. I was his personal assistant. His name was Floch, I hated his fucking guts." You chuckle a little bit. A tiny wave of tiredness washes over you, and you quickly turn your attention to your watch.

_ 12:47 pm.  _

It's a little late, and you probably want to get home soon, so you pull out your phone and unlock it, typing in your passcode, then exit Snapchat and enter the Uber app. 

"What about you?" You ask Mike tiredly while looking at your phone.

"Don't worry about me, babe." Mike replies, getting a little closer to you. You raise your eyes up to him in a 'The Fuck You Say?' manner, then quickly pull them back to your phone, typing in the address of the party. Slowly, Mike peeks his head in front of you to see your screen. "Hey, hey, you don't need an Uber! I'll drive you home." He pops his hand onto your shoulder, supporting both him and you as you try to step back.

"Mike, you're borderline blackout. You shouldn't drive." You say, weary of how tired you are. 

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart." He repeats suspiciously as he did earlier, and as another thick wave of fatigue washes over you, he pulls your phone away from you, shoving it into his pocket. 

"Hey!" You stumble forward. "What the fuck-" You feel yourself crash into a forced embrace. Mike has his arms around you, holding you tight to him. You look around, frightened, but everything looks blurry around you, and the music is stuffy and starting to fade.

_ What happened to me? _

"Is she okay?" You hear a girl's voice next to you, concerned but still slurring her words. 

"I think she's sick." You hear Mike say, still holding onto you. "I'll take her upstairs." You feel your heart sink as soon as the words fall out of his mouth.

** This is where the main TWs of the chapter take place. (i got disgusted just writing it) If you don't want to read drug use [cocaine], murder, or attempted date rape, look for the bold and underlined text to see when it's over.  **

_ No. No-no-no.  _

You barely feel anything as Mike carries you up the stairs, and nearly drops you as he opens a door. You fall onto something soft, and you immediately curl up into a ball on instinct. You open your eyes when you hear the music become almost silent. 

_ Did he drug me? _

You turn your head to the door left closed but lazily unlocked. You see the blurry silhouette of Mike as he turns himself around towards you. He pulls out a bag of white powder from his pocket and grabs a razorblade from the nightstand drawer. he slowly walks around to the other side of the bed, staring at you with that evil look of contentment again. Mike leans over the nightstand, opens the bag, and sprinkles out a big, uneven line of cocaine. He grabs the razorblade and carefully cuts 2 perfect, even vertical ones with still hands. He leans down and snorts up the first line, then the second immediately after. Mike sniffles and coughs a little, forcing the drug into his system. You close your eyes again, scared. 

_ How couldn't you tell? _

The signs were right there the whole time. It was so stupid of you to leave your drink with a stranger, and even more stupid to actually drink it when he gave it back to you. You know so much about date rape, so how could you let it happen to yourself? 

"Don't make a sound," Mike says right as you hear his belt unbuckle, falling onto the floor. You don't open your eyes out of pure terror. You know what's about to happen, and you don't want it to happen at all.

You feel pressure latch onto you as Mike straddles your body. A hand slides up your shirt, taking it off at a painfully slow pace. You feel yourself shake in horror when he grabs one of your breasts. You open your eyes, small tears threatening to fall out of them. He looks down at you, smiling. He stares you down for a moment before sloppily crashing his lips into yours. He tastes musty, just like you assumed he would. He forces his tongue into your mouth, desperately trying to explore every inch of you. You just sit there, not interacting, not engaging, just staring at the ceiling, waiting for it to be over. There's no hope. You just have to let it happen, there's nothing you can do. You're too weak to push him off, let alone run away. You feel tears well up in your eyes and tumble down the sides of your head.

You feel Mike's hand remove itself from your breast and move towards your pants, slipping a finger in your waistband. His lips disconnect with yours slowly, and you close your eyes again, not able to meet the eyes of your attacker, letting more tears flow. 

Suddenly, you feel a sharp pain on your cheek that immediately radiates to your entire face. Your eyes flicker open to see that Mike's open hand is raised in the air. 

_ Did he really just slap me? _

_ " _ No crying," Mike says quietly, his demeanor dark and eerie. 

You respond by turning your head to the side, looking helplessly at the remains of the white powder. You feel his hands slide down your thighs, taking your pants with it. You choke back tears as you feel your panties get tugged down. You flicker your eyes to the nightstand again, thinking about something,  _ anything  _ that could get you out of this. The lamp? the leftover cocaine? The-

_ The razorblade. _

You never wanted to hurt anybody like that. Not unless they hurt you. You don't want to hurt Mike, _ but he's hurting you.  _ You quickly turn your attention to him, whos already  _ very _ preoccupied with you, and you realize he wouldn't comprehend anything before it was too late. 

_ Do it. _

No. You cant. What if you kill him? What if you get caught? _ What if you don't?  _ How could you live knowing that there's been blood on your hands? You can't.

You hold back more and more sobs, slowly and painfully caving into yourself as Mike disgustingly explores you. Everything is so dark and quiet. All you want is to be at peace, not ripped apart by a wild animal. You gasp when you feel his fingers around you, in you, everywhere, and a wild, unknown feeling floods your mind.

_ You need to fight. _

You realize that it's not about the blood on your hands, it's about the freedom in your soul. If you let him rape you, you'll never be free. You'll always be chained and locked to him, and no one will be there to get the key. You need to be that key. 

Death doesn't matter,  _ but it's the life that follows which does. _

Everything clicks. As fast as you can, you prepare yourself without him noticing a thing. For a fleeting moment, you pause, confirming with your thoughts about what you want to do. You take a deep breath and open your eyes. 

"Mikey." You moan, grabbing his shoulders. Immediately, he turns his attention to you, shocked and obviously aroused. You grasp his face quickly and with force, and frantically smash your lips into his. You let him sneak in his tongue this time, waiting for the perfect moment. Sloppy kiss, after sloppy kiss. It's all coming together. 

You open your eyes slowly and watch as he childishly tries so desperately to make you love him. He caresses you foolishly, unaware he means nothing to you. You pull back from the kisses, serious and stone-faced. 

You stroke his neck carefully and sweetly. His eyes are still closed as he lets out a wimpy, guttural growl. You fight back the urge to laugh in his face. Slowly, you pull forward the razorblade you were holding in between your fingers. 

"See ya, Mike." You purr, eyes fiery with clear rage. His eyes flutter open in confusion. And with that, you use the rest of the strength you have to throw your hand across Mikes's throat, cutting the razorblade clean and deep along his neck. Rich, red blood starts flowing out of the cut and onto your almost bare body. His eyes widen, and his hands fly to his neck, mouth open. He coughs a single time, spewing blood onto your face and your chest. He falls back, a look of betrayal and fear on his face. He lands face up, dark liquid staining the sheets. 

You watch him lose his breath slowly as you fight to catch yours. The drug is still in your system, so everything is almost too blurry to make out. You sit there, with thoughts whirring in your head uncontrollably. You can barely keep up with them. It takes you a few minutes to control yourself and let the adrenaline rush fade. 

You stare down at your hands, no longer shaky, but completely motionless. They are covered in Mike's blood, which is quickly turning cold. You look further down and pull up your panties, staining them crimson. You look around for any witnesses, but you see no one around you or out the window. You rush to check Mike's pulse, grabbing his limp wrist forcefully.

_ Nothing. _

You sit back on your knees and sigh. It's over. He's not going to hurt anybody anymore. He isn't going to hurt you anymore. You've somehow made the world a better place, but made it that much worse as well.

You're officially a murderer.

Your brain is overwhelmed with conflicted feelings. One is shunning you for the deadly crime you've committed, and the other praises you, saying you've gotten rid of a sick rapist who would have probably hurt so many other girls if you hadn't done what you needed to do. You sit, staring at the body for a moment, but it may as well have been a minute. You still taste the foul man on your tongue. He tastes like expired ibuprofen. You go to wipe your mouth with your hand, but you are met with the feeling of your teeth. You soon realize you've been smiling almost manically this whole time. 

_ Why am I smiling?  _ you ask yourself. _ I just killed someone. That's so cruel. How could I have killed someone? What about his parents? what will they think? _

You're so buried in your thoughts it takes you a moment to realize the door to the room is now open, and someone is standing in the doorway. You gasp at the sight and curl up your hands, mortified that another person saw this mess. You can already imagine them telling the police, and you rotting in a jail cell until you die. You feel a lone tear well up and fall to your lap, created out of pure, rotten guilt.

The person looks around at your bare body, Mike's cold, dead, half-naked one, and the blood that stains the bed. The stranger takes what feels like an eternity to react. 

"So... How are we gonna clean this up?"

** END OF TW PORTION **

____________________________________

** JUDAS! NO!  **

** (plz get the vine reference plz plz plz) **

** Anyways, this chapter was a LOT. I didn't think it would be this long, and so INTENSE. I was so revolted while writing that scene. But I felt it was needed.  **

** Um, fly low Mike :] **

** Catch ya later! <3 **


	3. Chapter 2

** Sup!  **

** I'm sorry this update was really late, im dealing with a lot on my plate at the moment, but I truly do want to continue writing. **

** Anyways, enjoy this chapter! comments are always responded to and greatly appreciated! **

___________________________________________________

"So... How are we gonna clean this up?" The person says in an oddly calming manner. Their voice is low and rough, and extremely intimidating, which is offsetting to the persons' height. They don't look tall, probably around 5'2, 5'3 maybe? They seem to be observing the situation, but you cant tell with the way the light from the party silhouettes them into darkness. You glance at Mike's body in a panic then glance back at the person, weary of every movement you take. They step forward slightly, grasping the door with their hand. 

"Get away from me." Your voice cracks as you lean back a little, reaching downwards towards the bloody razorblade by your lap. The person sees your hand slowly creeping towards the razorblade and speeds up their pace in closing the door. You hear a lock click in place this time, and you feel your body well up with deadly adrenaline again. Your face stretches into a small grin as the person walks into the light. 

You see that the person is a man with jet black hair parted in the middle, with dark, almost majestic eyes, that could stare right into your soul with no hesitation. He's got a visibly perfect body, wearing perfectly sized dress pants, a tucked white undershirt, and a black suit coat left undone. From the moment you see him you notice how neat and how attractive of a person he is, but it doesn't catch you off guard in the slightest. 

In a split second, you're right in his face. You hold the blade on the right side of his neck, watching his expression as you prepare to slit his neck in two. His expression is completely emotionless, looking up at you. It only angers you more.

_ Kill. _

Your grin flashes into a smile as you feel your vision get more blurry than it already was, adrenaline taking control of your body. 

_ Kill.  _

You grip the razorblade with intense strength, and you feel your muscles condense as they move quickly to go across his neck. 

_ Kill. _

Before you can realize it, a firm hand has a hold on your wrist, restricting its movements. Your smile fades into a slight grin. You glance down, shocked and a little excited. You point eager daggers into his eyes, and he does the same back. He grips your wrist harder, sending a shock wave of pain up your arm, causing you to flinch and step back. The blade falls from your hands and flies onto the floor, clattering against the hardwood. You pull your wrist back, but it clangs in pain that's even worse than before. You stumble backwards, tripping around on your own feet. Your head is pounding from the drug, and your eyes are barely able to make out anything.

"Im trying to help you." The man exclaims, his voice audibly annoyed. You try again to pull your wrist back, but the pain radiates through your whole body, and you drop to the floor, collapsing under your own weight. You stagger away from him, your almost bare back hitting the bed. 

"Bullshit." You hiss, barely able to keep your eyes open. You're vulnerable right now, more than you've ever been. You're covered in blood and left only in your bra and panties. Your breath is uneven, and though your hands are still, you're filled with panic and fear. 

The man takes a calm step forward, keeping a tight force on your wrist. He looks at your face, your eyes specifically. He almost looks sympathetic, staring at you like that. He spends a while just looking at you, the blood, your eyes, the mascara lightly staining your cheeks, everything.

"You need to puke up whatever Mike gave you." He mutters calmly, leaning down to your level on the floor. "He gave you a high dose. It could kill you if you let any more go into your system." Your breathing becomes even more unstable in fear. You don't have any more energy to speak. Everything is so still. You can only barely hear him, and at this point, you would rather be dead. You hope he'll slit your throat as you did to Mike because, in all honesty, you deserve it. You're a murderer. You're just as bad as the dead rapist on the bed.

_ Shut up.  _ You think to yourself.

You faintly feel an arm around you, bringing you up from the ground and staggering you to the left, towards a door on the other side of the room. You hear the sound of a door open, and you feel your bare body shiver at the touch of cool tile on your feet. The cold is spread to your legs and ass as you're set on the floor. You flop forward onto a white and smooth surface in front of you. 

"Don't be mad at me, alright?" The man whispers close to your ear from behind you. You take a moment to worry before you get cut off by something entering your mouth. You feel the item hit the back of your throat quickly, immediately causing you to gag violently. You sense a feeling bubble up in your stomach, and the two fingers in your mouth remove themselves once the feeling reaches your throat. You gag again, clenching onto whatever you can fearfully. A hand grasps the back of your head and gently guides it forwards. You close your eyes and hold back the vomit in your mouth, feeling it sting your throat. It doesn't take long before you give up, letting the vomit fly out of your system. Your body feels terrible, and your throat burns terribly. You can lightly feel a delicate hand on your back, rubbing it ever-so-gently. It takes a long instant, but you feel the last of the vomit exit your body. You gasp for air while coughing, heeling over whatever you just puked into. Your body feels lighter already, and it's a little easier to breathe. 

"You okay?" The man says from behind you, emotionlessly removing his hand from your back. You hear him stand up, and walk a few steps towards something beside you. You take a few more breaths before finding the strength to rub away the vomit on your lips with your arm. The man turns something on, and you hear the sound of rushing water from a sink to your right. You lean back a little, vision blurry but still manageable, and lean yourself onto a tile wall. The bathroom you're in is bright, you see clashes of blue and light gray everywhere in the room, and it seems almost like a little kids' room. You look to your right to see the man walk over and flush the toilet in front of you, which you realize you just puked into. He turns back around, looking out to the bedroom. 

"Who are you?" You whisper to him, trying not to anger your burning throat. He turns back to look at you slightly. He pauses slightly before speaking again.

"My name is Levi." He announces, walking over to you. "Who are you?" 

_ Levi.  _ You repeat in your head.

"Y/n." You mutter in response. "Why did you do that?" You whisper to Levi again, looking up at him from the floor. 

"I know what he did to you. Anybody could tell." Levi starts. "He was my roommate. I had my suspicions about it from the second he moved in. I knew he was drugging girls, but I didn't know he was raping them." He looks into your foggy eyes with sympathy. "His murder was justified, you did nothing wrong." Levi assures, crouching down to his knees. He slowly reaches his hand over to your head and gives it a few pats. "I think killing people is fine if they deserve it.  _ So _ many people deserve it." His voice gets noticeably grimmer, but you don't care to bring it up.

You grin a little, staring at the floor. You don't trust Levi in the slightest, but he helped you, and you're grateful for that. He leans in a little bit to inspect your face. 

Your vision is slightly clearing up, enough to make out proper shapes and colors. You look back up at him, and for the first time, you really take in his eyes. They were majestic before but seeing them this close was something completely different. His eyes are beautiful. They're a stormy grey with endless details you can't quite see yet. You do see that they look hurt, an unfixable hurt. It makes you wonder about him. It's almost like you  _ urge  _ to know more about him. Come on, this handsome Levi guy runs in to help you for no reason besides pity, you try and almost succeed to kill him, and he basically saves your life right after? He's already done so much for you for no reason, how much more can he do? You watch his eyes, completely mesmerized in thought. 

"I'll run you a bath," Levi stated, standing up suddenly. You didn't even realize how long you had been like that, staring at each other. He lifts his hand from your head and walks beside you, bending over and turning on the water. You pull your legs up to your chest, abruptly aware you're almost naked in front of a man you only know by a first name basis. You hear the rushing liquid flow into itself while the water starts to quickly rise. You peer up at Levi, whos looking down at the tub, deep in thought. You can't blame him, his roommate is dead and about to start decomposing in the next room. 

Out of nowhere he steps away from the tub and walks out of the bathroom without hesitation. You open your mouth to politely protest but you shut it right away. You look back at the tub that's lightly steaming. You turn back, rest your head on your knees and sigh, content with yourself now. You did the right thing, it's best not to worry about anything else now. As quickly as he left, Levi pops back into the room, now with two neatly folded pieces of clothes. 

"These will be here for when you get out." He doesn't pay any attention to you as he sets down the clothing on the countertop. Levi walks right by you and shuts off the water to the tub. "I'll be outside." His voice is a little more strict as he takes a quick glance at you before walking out abruptly, closing the door with a satisfying click. You stare at the blank door for a moment before finally looking down at yourself. 

You're covered in blood, and your panties and bra are permanently stained a dark red. Your skin is stained from your waist upward in blood. You look at the scars on your thighs from over the years, and they look untouched to your relief. You grip the edge of the tub as you stand yourself up carefully. Your feet feel wobbly and ready to break but you can manage. The drug Mike gave you will last till morning, but as long as no more goes into your system the symptoms can clear up faster.

Carefully, you strip off your bloody panties and bra and drop them to the floor. You first dip your toes in and almost fall into the tub, losing your balance. You step fully into the tub and sit down slowly, aware of how warm the water is. once your body hits the water, the water you hit immediately turns a darkish red from the blood. You jump a little from the color but remember it's not yours directly afterward. You fully drop yourself into the bathtub and sigh. You've got to get yourself together. You lay your head back to the tub, trying to relax. Your mind is flooded with endless shame, but you could care less. You let yourself melt into the heat of the water. It's a nice break from the hell you're currently going through. You slowly cup your hands and put them down, collecting the water slowly. It's now turning into a light brown color all around the tub, letting the blood spread and dissipate. You wash the water in your face, scrubbing the blood away lightly. With each splash of the water, you feel your fear trickle away. All the fogginess, the sadness, the rest of your pure sanity, all washing away from you with every scrub. All you feel now is eager contentment burrowing into the hole you've burned into your soul.

You've lost yourself, and it's the best thing that's ever happened to you.

________________________________________

** Tiny strong man Levi is here ;) **

** i dont have a lot to say here uhm... the chair im sitting in makes my ass hurt like a bitch, its like a metal chair with no back it sucksss **

** alright alright, until next time ;) **


	4. Chapter 3

** Heyoo! **

** Well, as you can probably see, I did some renovations on this, and we have a brand new name! 'Murderer' was a little bland so I changed it to 'The Murderers Agenda'! I hope you guys like it. If you are seeing this on Wattpad then you can see that I have a new cover too. I went for the s p o o k y feel :) **

** Enjoy the read! **

______________________________________________________________

_ Knock-knock. _

_ Knock-knock-knock-knock. _

Your eyes fly open swiftly without haste. You pull your head from side to side, wary as ever. Your vision has cleared, and finally, you can see properly. You look around again before staring emotionlessly at the nearly rusty red color of the water, which has turned almost opaque. You need a second to remember anything, but it doesn't take long before everything floods back to you.

"Yeah?" You ask to the person at the door.

"You okay? It's been a few hours." You hear Levi's disembodied voice from the opposite side of the door. 

"I fell asleep." You answer, rubbing the rest of the dried blood off of your face with your now pruned hand. "I'll be out in a second."

"Okay." Levi seems a little concerned, but you know he won't reveal why. 

"Do you need help with cleaning?" You plant your hands on the sides of the tub, lifting yourself gently. You feel the water trickle down your exposed body and fall into the rest of the water. 

"No." Levi replies quietly. You hear footsteps retreating away abruptly from the door before you can say something. You step your way onto the chilled tile again, your body shuddering from the abrupt cold. You look at the neat heap of fabric sitting on the countertop and notice a white towel evenly folded underneath the pieces of clothing. You grasp for it, dragging it out neatly between the gray and black cloth between it. You daintily run the towel over your body, soaking up any wetness left from the lukewarm bath. You feel yourself dry off quickly, feeling cleansed and fresh. You look up, back to the clothes on the marble counter in front of you, setting down your towel and taking them. You unfold them to see a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. They were both somewhat oversized for you, but you were fine with them since oversized clothes are better than tight ones. You lift your arms with the t-shirt but stop before putting it over your head. It takes you a second to notice that Levi didn't give you a bra, and it was way too cold for your nipples to not be openly obvious. You hesitate, thinking about your options. There wasn't much you could do, so you decide it would be fine, it's only some cute guy who's helping you get away with murder.

You finish putting on the clothes and start studying your face in the mirror. You notice that you don't look like yourself at all. You look completely different from the emotionally worn-out girl that existed only a few hours earlier. You look younger, even though you're only 26. You look like an enthusiastic person, free of any stress and agony in your life, and like you've never had an issue in the world. You feel freer. It freaks you out a little bit, but it's nice, being like this. You raise your eyes from the mirror and towards the door, tugging it open assuredly. The door opens to a sight you completely didn't forsee.

The room you opened was completely clean. No blood, no bodies, no smell, clean. You spot Levi, sitting at the edge of the bed, gazing down at what you assume is his phone. He glances up at you, almost carelessly. He notices your face, his eyes squinting a little more. 

"You look different." Levi remarks, crossing his legs. His eyes seared into you with a somewhat disinterested stare.

"I know right?" You reply, unphased. "I don't even know what happened." You chuckle, turning your head to the side a little. It gains you a little lighthearted 'hmph' from him as he stares back down at the phone. You glance around a little more, looking at the spotless bedroom in front of you. The bed looks brand new, and everything looks remarkably clean, with no dust in sight. 

"How did you get this clean so fast?" You question, wandering over to Levi with your hands clasped behind your back. 

"I have my ways." Levi doesn't bother to look up from the phone. You sit onto the bed, not taking your eyes off of him. You look at him warily, finally being able to see the details of his face and body. His hands are calloused and veiny, but the perfect amount as not to make it a little unsettling and gross. His clothing is very well-fitting, with no wrinkles in sight. His hair is flawlessly groomed, each smooth black lock in place with the other. He has himself together. 

"There." Levi plops the phone into your lap, letting it land face up. You investigate the phone screen carefully, looking at the Twitter post that Levi had shown you. The profile name was 'Mikeygetzbabez69'. The name makes you snort, holding back a louder snicker. You read on to the most recent tweets from who you assume is Mike's account, slowly grazing over each word.

_ 'Fuck you guys. You're all assholes. I can't wait for you to burn in hell. You better blame yourself.' _

_ 'Im leaving. im not gonna take my car, im gonna take the train out then steal somebody's car or something. The government can track my car. I might kill myself, I might not. To my fans, fuck you too. Don't come after me, Levi. You probably don't even care enough anyways. Fuck you.' _

_ 'Yeah, I'll admit it. I raped a few girls. It was their fault though. They should have had their guard up. They were asking for it. Killed one of them too. She was putting up a fuss so I stabbed her in the stomach. She felt so good when she was dead lol. She's that one missing girl that everyone forgot about. Her name started with an R or an I or something, idk.'  _

_ 'Oh, by the way, cops, im on hella drugs, if you catch me alive just say im insane so I get off easier. Give me a break, I am white after all. May as well take my white privilege to use.' _

_ 'Im going now. Fuck you, Levi. Fuck you, Petra. Fuck you, Connie. Fuck you, Erwin. Suck my fat cock. Peace out." _

You gawk at Levi, partly shocked and partly amazed at the vulgar tweets in front of you.

"No one cares about him besides me. His parents orphaned him. Everyone else hates his ass." Levi starts, glaring at your face. "No one will see this, and if they do, they'll see the blood on the mattress and the messages I made and they will assume that he ran off somewhere and never came back." You raise your eyebrow and scoff at him. "You're in the clear." Levi nods his head a little.

"Holy. Shit." You smirk a little. "You- How-" You stumble, trying to figure out your thank you to Levi for saving you from this glorious mess.

"It's fine." Levi cuts you off, face still emotionless, but you can tell that he's certainly a little proud of himself. His vague boast didn't really make you too happy.

"No no, It's  _ not _ fine." You snap back at him, grinning. "I would be in a cop car on my way to spend the rest of my life in a prison cell if it wasn't for you. I don't know how to hide a damn body!" You turn your body entirely towards Levi, gazing into his eyes, overflowing with infinite details. "You just came out of nowhere and helped me because you wanted to do what was right, and you saved my life for it." You fidget a little with your hands. "I'm scared because it feels like this is too good to be true." You lean in a bit, silently demanding an answer. "Levi, how do I know I can trust you?" You ask as he sits silently with his thoughts. By now, your grin has fully faded into an emotionless glare.

"That's the thing. You can't." Levi responds. "You can't trust anyone now, and that's fine. You don't have to trust me. Hell, I don't trust you in the slightest." He scoffed lightly, still emotionless. 

"Wait, what?" You interrupt, a bit offended. "Why?"

"You just tried to kill me a few hours ago." Levi looks up at you, his eyes squinting a little. 

"Oh, yeah." You say in shame, slowly looking your head downwards. 

"But, I would have done the same," Levi adds. "and I would have been a lot cleaner about it too. Fucking pigsty." His reaction makes you laugh a bit. 

"Thanks." You sigh. "And sorry too." You add on. "I'll try not to kill you again." You smile a bit, looking back up at Levi.

"Please?" Levi requests. You let out a loud giggle as you pull your hand to your mouth. 

"Fine, fine!" You cackle lightly. Levi still doesn't smile, but he looks at least a little happy, and you realize that's the best you're going to get out of him. You sprawl the top half of your body out onto the bed, sighing loudly. "What time is it?" you ask him.

"4:56 am." Levi says, tugging up his sleeve to fully reveal a silver watch attached to his wrist. 

"Fuck." You curse to yourself. 

"Didn't you drive here?" Levi turns to look at you.

"No, my friend was my ride, but she went off to go have sex with some blonde girl." You roll your eyes lightly, letting them land onto Levi. "Can you drive me home?" You ask, clasping your hands together. You let him think for a moment, but he doesn't even need that long.

"No." Levi pulls his sleeve back down, looking directly at you.

"Why?" You whine, sitting upwards. 

"Because I said so, brat." He stands up, walking over towards the door. 

"Leeeeeeviiii-" You draw out his name, determined to make him annoyed. You flop back down onto the bed, stretching your arms and legs out, letting them shake a bit. Levi lets out a loud sigh of irritation before stopping in his tracks. "Pleeeeeaaaaasssee?"

"You act like a child." He teases emotionlessly as he turns around, clearly displeased with you. 

"So?" You smile. Levi rests a hand on his temples, staring at you. He takes a second to say anything.

"You're sleeping in here tonight." Levi surrenders, sighing lightly before running his hand through his hair, still leaving it neat. "Can you sleep here? There's also a couch upstairs and downstairs if you want to stay there." Levi states as he opens the bedroom door, still looking away from you.

"I think I can stay here." You yawn, scooting yourself up towards the entrance of the covers. 

"Good. If you need me I'll be in my office or cleaning downstairs." Levi mentions. 

"M'kay." You say lazily, looking at your phone again. You slide under the covers, curling up into a ball. You look back at Levi once again as he is about to close the door behind him. "Hey." You call, making him stop dead in his tracks. He turns around, looking into you, making you a little intimidated. "Oh, um..." You stammer quickly. "Thank you, Levi." You speak, trying not to make him any more annoyed than he already is. 

"Tch. Yeah. You're welcome." Levi responds, unamused but grateful deep inside. "Goodnight, brat." He turns back around, talking over his shoulder.

"Night, loser." You reply, turning off the lamplight. You hear the door shut and you sigh in relief. Levi really is a scary guy, but not in a bad way. He's just... daunting. You stuff your head into the pillow, silencing the thoughts in the back of your head, once again screaming at you about tonight. You close your eyes, and slowly, your mind wanders into rest, letting tonight fade into only a memory.

_________________________________________________________

** This chapter was really just a lot of character building and creating a bond between you two, but im ngl that was cute **

** Also im sorry for my lack of posting, im writing a lot more now because the semester just ended and I managed to et all my assignments in on time wooo so much more time to wriiiittteeee  **

** Okay okay, see ya later! **


End file.
